


right here, right now

by siron



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 30 minutes challenge, Campfires, Drabble, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Happy Gon Freecs, Happy Killua Zoldyck, Killua and Gon are on Whale Island, Killua is in love, M/M, Post Zoldyck Family Arc (Hunter x Hunter), Pre Heavens Arena Arc, Star Gazing, Stars, Wholesome, Zoldyck Family Arc (Hunter X Hunter), milky way - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siron/pseuds/siron
Summary: Killua falls in love with Gon while star gazing on Whale Island
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 28





	right here, right now

Killua was born and bred to be a killing machine. Ever since he was a young age, he had been put through brutal assassin training, which taught him how to kill in seconds, and how to clean up a bloody mess. His whole childhood was torture method upon torture method, and he knew the desire to kill and hurt was a trait present in the Zoldyck family, and that’s how its been since they started their little “Family Business.” Being raised to kill, and only to kill put a toll on the young boy’s mental health and left him with guilty conscious.

But at this moment, Killua had no desire to kill.

Sitting across from him was a boy with a childlike face. A smile graced his lips, and never left, and the young boy was just the embodiment, only with caramel freckles splayed across his golden skin. The boy, Gon, looked up at the starry sky, and if it was possible, smile even bigger.

At that moment, Killua could feel his heart break. Never in his life had he felt this way for anyone, and it was a comforting feeling. He had faced many scary things in life before, but whenever he was with Gon, he felt safe, loved, and worthy. Killua turned his head to face the tan boy when he heard him gasp.

“Why are you making that noise?’ He questioned, his eyes slanting suspiciously.

“Killua! Come here! Look at the stars with me!” Gon cried back happily. If he was excited and happy over something, then Killua wanted to do that something, together. So, he got off his log near the campfire, and made his way over to Gon. The second Gon could reach him, he grabbed his hand and forced him down.

“Ow! What was that for, Idiot?” Killua said grumpily.

“You were taking too long. Your so slow!” Gon laughed as Killua rubbed his sore butt.

Killua grumbled as started to lay on his back next to Gon, one hand resting behind his head, the other close to Gon’s. They touched for a second, and Killua blushed slightly. When he saw what Gon was so ecstatic about, he couldn’t help but also smile.

Above him was an abundance of stars, what looked to be wrapped up in visible parts off the galaxy. The moon was full, and breathtakingly illuminated Gon’s face. it was like a drug, the way the perfect midnight sky drew him in. and under the stars so brilliantly beautiful that they drew his eyes heaven bound, was him, and his feelings of love.

No matter how glorious the sky was, it could never compare to the light that was Gon.

“It’s beautiful.”

_Just like you._


End file.
